Touch The White
by Kajune
Summary: -10059- Having to be contacted by Byakuran everyday can be both weird and annoying. But what if you are forced to be in a nice room with him, while the guy doesn't care about anything else but you?


**Title **: Touch The White

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -10059- Having to be contacted by Byakuran everyday can be both weird and annoying. But what if you are forced to be in a nice room with him, while the guy doesn't care about anything else but you?

---

After confronting a member of the white spells, who tells them of a 100% possible raid, with perfect evidence threw a laptop he carried...Byakuran and Shoichi are to wait in a secret room together. This room contains two comfy-looking sofas, and a small table in between both sofas. The color of the room is white, like any other room in the building.

Right now, the two men stand before the slidding door that they were brought into. Even though they do not remember any sign of a raid earlier, one of them just didn't bother to care.

"Ahh...! Isn't this room refreshing? Eh, Shou-chan." Asked Byakuran as he stretches his arms up into the air and inhail the cool atmosphere.

"I don't think there is going to be a raid. Even with all those evidence we still didn't get any signs of it earlier." Shoichi said in a concerned tone. He was really suspicious with what's going on. He didn't understand how could one member of the white spells just come out of nowhere and tell them about this. Without anything being said earlier!

"No worries. There's always a possibility," Byakuran said as he walked over to the sofa. "And the evidence shown to us was better than you could possibly show to me, right?" He asked cheerfully as he sat down.

"Uhh...well, yes, but...we still need to go and check somewhere else for any sign of a raid, right now!" Before Shoichi could move even one step away from the spot he had been standing on, his movements were cut off by words.

"No. No one is leaving this room until a report is said that the raid is over. Now, sit, the sofa is comfy." From what Byakuran had just saod, Shoichi can clearly tell that this guy is somewhat too carefree, even though he is too powerful to be this soft to him.

Anyway, Shoichi did as he was told, and was about to sit down on the sofa opposite from the one Byakuran was on, until, he saw the man pointing down at a spot next to him. This made Shoichi gulp.

'Has he gone mad?' As much as he contacts him, the man never expected himself to be able to be this close to him. Especially within a moment like this.

But then again, he still did as he was told.

"Nice isn't it? Shou-chan." Byakuran asked as he turned to face said man.

"Umm, yes, it's comfy." He answered, with a hint of nervousness. He hoped Byakuran couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Are you thirsty? Shou-chan." Byakuran asked once again. Which slightly surprised the other guy.

"Err...no, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" He questioned curiously.

"Because you are starting to sweat. You must be feeling hot."

"WHAT!?!"

Since when did he start sweating? Was it because he was becoming nervous?? And when did Byakuran notice all this!?!

As Byakuran watched the dazzled expression on Shoichi's face, he couldn't stop himself but to laugh.

"Is there something wrong? Shou-chan." Were the words he asked after his little laughter.

"I...I just don't feel comfortable, that's all." He said as an excuse. Of course he felt comfortable. Since the sofa was so nice and soft, and yet so perfect.

"What? Is it because you are sitting next to me?" Byakuran asked.

"No, no. It's just that..." Shoichi was a bit surprised to have the man suspecting his main reason, but he still tried to hide the truth.

Sadly, his thoughts were readable threw his expression, and Byakuran knew exactly why he was sweating.

"You're not used to being so close to me, aren't you?" He asked with such a devious smile.

Shoichi gasped at the question. Byakuran had realized the truth and he had no way of hiding it. No way, at all.

"Should I change that?" At first, Shoichi was determind to prevent any words from slipping out of his mouth, but his curiousity got the best of him. So he asked...

"How?" His simple question earned him a soft laughter from Byakuran, who seemed more delighted than usual. Why?

"By teaching you that you can touch me when I say you are allowed to." That sentence almost freaked Shoichi out. Since when did Byakuran become so sentimental towards him!?

"T-t...touch you!?!" This wasn't something usual for the Millefiore family, so Shoichi didn't want to approve something like this not one bit. Oh dear, Byakuran was acting all weird again.

Byakuran nodded as an answer, and extended his right arm before Shoichi's face, making it a sign that he is allowed to touch that arm, anyway he wants.

It took about 5 minutes before Shoichi lifted his hands and delocately touched and rubbed the leather upon Byakuran's skin. Almost making the white-haired man moan in response. Once he had finished _feeling_ the entire arm, Byakuran looked at Shoichi in the eyes and said...

"Now, my body."

---

20 minuets later, Shoichi Irie looked up at Byakuran, who held himself above Shoichi's naked body, while both of their skins releaved sweat, even though they were just about to begin.

"Ready? Shou-chan." Byakuran asked.

The other man nodded as an answer, before looking towards his right, away from the face, of the man who shall give him pain and pleasure.

Even until now, Shoichi still wonders about the raid they heard about earlier on. What was it about? And, why didn't they hear about it earlier??

Well, no time to think about it now, it's time to get ready...for what the other calls fun.

---

Outside the room Shoichi and Byakuran were in, the member of the white spells who told them of the news, was walking with his laptop towards the 10th Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was dressed in a suit as he stood there, looking straight at the person who is coming for him.

Once they were only a few centermeters away from each other, the white spells member began to speak.

"I have locked Byakuran and Shoichi Irie in a sealed room, you are free to continue the raid without any trouble."

Tsuna was surprised to hear this report from someone of his enemy's side. So he did not hesitate to ask...

"Why?"

Then, the man looked at him with a smirk. Tsuna was a bit shocked to slowly realize that this guy showed him a familiar gaze, but he still needed his answer to be sure. And his answer was...

"Because I am Rukudo Mukuro."

---

**Owari**


End file.
